jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:RC-9393
right Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier ist der richtige Ort für Fragen, Hilfegesuche oder Anregungen aller Art, sei es zu Artikeln, speziellen SW-Themen oder der Jedipedia allgemein! Ihr Klon für alle Fälle steht Ihnen nach besten Kräften zur Verfügung Bild:Klon2.jpg ---- __TOC__ Force Unleashed und Mando'ade Hi RC! Auf der Seite für das neue Spiel Force Unleashed habe ich ein interessantes Bild gefunden: Hier ist eine Person zu sehen, die einem bekannten Cuy'val Dar ziemlich ähnlich sieht. Was meinst du dazu? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:11, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :Interessant - eine Ähnlichkeit ist definitiv nicht zu leugnen, allerdings hat die Person auf dem Bild einen Haarknoten (siehe Bild 15, davor); etwas was unser Bekannter definitiv ablehnen würde, seine Meinung zu langen Haaren ist einschlägig dokumentiert - schade eigentlich, gegen ein paar prominente Mandos hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, aber ich nehme auch neue ;-) ! Auf das Spiel bin ich eh gespannt, schade, daß es für Wii abgesagt wurde :( Immerhin kommt es nicht nur für Next-Gen-Konsolen, sondern auch für PS2, da dürfte eine Wii-Version doch locker drin sein. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 13:27, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hm, wer weiß, vielleicht tarnt sich Kal'buir ja auch nur... Bild:;-).gif Aber die Körperpanzerung scheint mir eindeutig mandalorianisch, das kann man auf dem Bild davor eigentlich ganz gut sehen. Ja, klar, bei einer PS2-Version dürfte auch eine für die Wii drin sein. Solange das Spiel allerdings auch auf PC rauskommt - was ja bei der Leistungsfähigkeit heutiger Modelle kein Problem sein dürfte -, wäre ich allerdings auch schon zufrieden. :::Oh, ich seh grade, dass es auf der WP schon einen Artikel zu dieser Person gibt: Ein menschlicher Jedi namens Kota. Naja, schade eigentlich... Ben Kenobi 13:38, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Wirklich schade - dabei hat die Galaxis doch mehr genug Jedi ;-)! Aber wir sollten die Hoffnung dennoch niemals aufgeben... RC-9393 Admin 14:00, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich bin jetzt auch unter "E.B" bei Wookiepedia. Besucht mich ruhig mal. :) E.B 05:36, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Persönliches Anliegen Hallo Herr Klon Du warst es, der meinen Artikel kritisiert hat *g* Nun darfst du dich nicht wundern, das ich nach einigen Veränderung abermals konstruktive Kritik erwarte. Habe bemerkt das dies für mich in der Regel ein guter Denkanstoss ist. Vielen Dank Periphalos Lustiges Wikipedia Erlebnis Ich habe gerade zu einem Thema, zu dem ich eine bestimmte Info brauche, für das ich aber schon mit verschiedenen Suchmaschinen keine passenden Ergebnisse gefunden habe, eine zufällige Person aus der Wikipedialiste der letzten Änderungen rausgepickt und sie in ihrer Diskussionsseite befragt. Zuerst wurde meine Anfrage kommentarlos gelöscht und ich habe sie dann wieder hergestellt. Ich versicherte nun, dass dies kein Vandalismusversuch ist, sondern eine ernst gemeinte Anfrage. Dann kam ein Link ohne andere persönliche Worte. Ich meldete mich übrigens schon vor Wochen bei Wikipedia an und habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite einen kleinen Begrüßungstext geschrieben. Nie eine Antwort erhalten. Kannst du dir die unhöfliche Reaktion des Benutzers und die mangelnde freundliche Aufnahme bei Wikipedia erklären? Warum sind die so kalt und unfreundlich? E.B 18:46, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo E.B, nein, ich kann Dir natürlich nicht sagen, warum ein Benutzer unfreundlich ist - in der Wikipedia sind extrem viele Mitglieder angemeldet und die Menschen dort sind so verschieden, wie sie es auch im wirklichen Leben sind. Allerdings ist in der deutschen Wikipedia so einiges merkwürdig, insbesondere die Einstellung, die man gegenüber "Fan"-Themen hat - wie z.B. Star Wars, wo alle Artikel in Sammelartikel gequetscht werden oder Löschwellen zum Opfer fallen - Little Ani kann da ein Lied von singen. Dieses trifft auch für andere Fan-Themen zu - womit ich bei meinem gestrigen Kommentar bezüglich "Bürokratisierung" bin... Die Wikipedia ist zudem so groß, daß man nicht sofort mit einer freundlichen Aufnahme und Begrüßung rechnen kann, wenn man nicht gerade durch breitgefächerte Edits auf sich aufmerksam macht; einzelne Leute überwachen meist nur "ihre" Themen, während hier natürlich sofort auffällt, wenn jemand Neues unterwegs ist und entsprechend willkommen geheißen werden kann. Die US-Wikipedia ist allerdings noch viel größer als die deutsche Wikipedia, ist aber dafür viel offener für Fan-Themen (SW hat sich dort ja mittlerweile abgespalten, aber andere Bereiche, wie z.B. das Marvel-Universum, werden dort extrem unterstützt und in eigenen Projektgruppen betreut - was auf der deutschen Wikipedia undenkbar wäre). Hier ist der Umgangston insgesamt deutlich toleranter. Aber wie gesagt - das kann im Einzelfall natürlich variieren, je nachdem, wen man anspricht; man kann natürlich überall Leute auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen, die kein Interesse daran haben, angesprochen zu werden... Man steckt nicht drin ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 19:17, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) E.Bs Benutzerseite Yo,schon meine Benutzerseiten Bilder gesehen? Wie findest du diese Themen? Sag ruhg deine ernste ungeschnitene und vor allem ehrliche Meinung. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall nicht angegriffen fühlen. :) E.B 19:34, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) 19:34, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, Deine Bilder habe ich schon zur Kenntnis genommen - was soll ich groß dazu sagen? Eine Wrestling-Phase hatte ich Ende der 90er Jahre mal, damals noch mit der WCW, aber ich bin mittlerweile davon kuriert ;-) Von dieser Art Musik habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung und kann mir deswegen kein Urteil bilden, deshalb sind von mir leider keine spannenden Kommentare zum neusten Update der Benutzerseite zu erwarten - weder kritischer noch euphorischer Natur ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 19:42, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Okay. :) Ich will immer hören was Leute dazu sagen, die ich sehr schätze. :)E.B 19:46, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Danke für die Blumen ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 19:48, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) Hallo HI wie ich seh interessiertst du dich für die naja fast die selben Dinge in StarWars wie ich un du has die Arikel von denen ich find das die extrem geil sin un ja über die hab ich ziemlich viel erfahren was ich noch gar nit wusst un ja is bestimmt ds kompliment das jeder hören will die seine artikel betreffen oder ja auf jedenfall ich bin noch neu hier un ich hoff das ich mal genauso gute artikel schreib wie du mein lieblingscharackter is ja nit schwer zu erraten is natürlich Jango Fett auf jeden fall danke das du die artikel geschrieben hast hab viel erfahren Jango 16:28, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Jango, es freut mich, daß Dir die Artikel gefallen und vor allem, daß Du viele neue Informationen daraus erfahren konntest! Danke für das Kompliment - ich tue gerne etwas für das Image unserer gemeinsamen Freunde Jango, Boba und Co. und ihre Leben sind viel zu interessant, als daß sie in einer solchen Datenbank fehlen dürften ;-) Viele Grüße! RC-9393 Admin 20:54, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Weitere Bilder hochlad Unklarheiten Du hast das Buchcover schon hochgeladen. das ist gut. Ich suche die cover dier beiden anderen Bücher bei google Bildersuche und lade sie hoch. Ich habe sie selber zuhause und kann so für die Echtheit der gefundenen Bilder die Garantie geben. Das reicht doch dann, wenn ich den eigenen Namen als Bildquelle angebe, wie bei deinem Bild, oder? E.B 23:04, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn ein Buchcover hochgeladen wird, kann man in die Quelle den Namen des Buches schreiben und dazu einen Vermerk wie Name des Buches (Cover) oder "Cover von Name des Buches". Weißt Du eine Bildquelle, kannst Du zudem unter die Quelle den Hinweis einfügen, dann ist alles perfekt :-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:13, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Schau dir das mit deinem komischen nowiki bitte mal an ob das so okay ist.E.B 23:23, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) :) :Ich will ja nichts sagen, E.B, aber der Artikel Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie existiert schon...?!? Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:25, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Äh, natürlich darfst du meinen Quelltext nicht einfach kopieren; das "nowiki" dient dazu, daß man Wikipedia-Befehle (wie Links und Schreibweisen) darstellen kann, ohne daß sie von Jedipedia als Befehle erkannt werden - auf diese Weise kann man erklären, wie Befehle geschrieben werden. Setzt man das irgendwo hinein, wird jeglicher Code ignoriert; es diente also nur zur Veranschaulichung auf meiner Seite. Bei Bildern schreibst du natürlich das, was ohne nowiki zu sehen ist ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:32, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) ::PS: Oh, Little Ani, das ist mir vor Bilder-Formatierei ganz entgangen... Guter Hinweis ;-) RC-9393 Admin 23:32, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Na das ist mir zu viel Programmier kuddel Muddel mit nowiki oder yeswiki oder never oder everwiki. Ich lass es besser sein. Außerdem existiert der Artikel bereits, deshalb ist das Bild vermutlich doppelt vorhanden und gehört eh gelöscht. E.B 23:36, 4. Mär 2007 (CET) Hochdeutsch Ah ja ich verstehe ich werd versuchen mich drann zu halten so gut es geht aber es kann passieren das ich es nicht merk das ich nicht hochdeutsch geschrieben habe ich bitte das zu verstehen und mich dann darauf hinzuweissen vielen dank nochmals Gruß Jango 11:59, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Kein Problem :-) Wir können Dich gerne daran erinnern, falls Du es vergessen solltest. Ansonsten hätte ich noch einen Tipp für Dich: Es ist in Wikipedias (wie dieser hier) üblich, daß eine Diskussion dort fortgeführt wird, wo sie begonnen wurde. Die "Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten" funktionieren nicht nach dem Gästebuch-Prinzip, sondern es ist so, daß man, wenn man jemandem eine Frage stellt, auch dort eine Antwort erhält, wo die Frage steht. Du antwortest auf einen Beitrag, der auf Deiner Seite begonnen wurde, nicht auf der Seite desjenigen, der Dir geschrieben hat. Das hat den einfachen Grund, daß Diskussionen auf diese Weise nachvollziehbar bleiben und auch andere Leute daran teilnehmen können, ohne mehrere Benutzerseiten durchsuchen zu müssen, wo der nächste Beitrag zu einem Thema steht. Du brauchst auch nicht zu befürchten, daß man eine Antwort von Dir nicht findet, wenn Du sie am Ursprungsort der Diskussion stellst; wer Beiträge zu einer Diskussion schreibt, "beobachtet" in der Regel dieses Gespräch und sieht deshalb sofort, wenn eine neue Antwort eingegangen ist. Antworte also Leuten, die Dir auf Deiner Seite etwas schreiben, auch auf Deiner Seite unterhalb des Beitrages, auf den Du Dich beziehst. Stellst Du woanders eine Frage, wirst Du auch woanders eine Antwort bekommen und nicht auf Deiner Seite. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst Du Dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer Deines Vertrauens wenden. Es dauert vielleicht eine Weile, bis man verstanden hat, wie das hier funktioniert. Eine sehr gute Einführung gibt Dir dieser Artikel, den Du Dir in Ruhe durchlesen solltest: Erste Schritte, darin steht alles Wissenswerte, was man sich am Anfang fragt ;-) Viele Grüße! RC-9393 Admin 12:13, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) ah ja ich versteh das wusst ich nicht das problem mit dem durchsuchen von benutzerseiten is mir selber schon aufgefallen danke hui ja das is doch ganz schön schwer hier aber ich kriege es schon auf die reihe gruss Jango 12:15, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn man sich einmal daran gewöhnt hat, ist es gar nicht so schwer, es ist nur am Anfang verwirrend, weil vieles ungewohnt ist. Also keine Sorge, das wird schon :-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 12:24, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ja hm ich hab auch schon einen Artikel bearbeitet und zwar den über HK-50 . hab ab dem zweiten Satz meinen Fingern freien Lauf gelassen wurd dann noch von Yoda41 überarbeitet und die Fehler wurden korriegiert vielleicht willst du ihn dir ja mal durchlesen ;) gruß Jango 12:31, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Hab wie es aussieht einen Fehler gemacht bei meiner Antwort sollte ein Link zu der Benutzerseite von Yoda41 werden wusst nicht genau wies geht -.- Jango 12:33, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Eine Benutzerseite linkst Du dadurch an, indem Du im Link vor den Namen "Benutzer:" chreibst. Das sieht dann so aus: Yoda41. Der Leser sieht nur den zweiten Teil des Links hinter der senkrechten Linie (also den Namen), der Link führt aber zum ersten Teil des Links, also auf die korrekte Seite. RC-9393 Admin 12:44, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) ok ich versuchs mal Benutzer:Jango so richtig ?? Jango 12:47, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :Perfekt. Wenn Du jetzt noch in Deiner Klammer hinter das "Benutzer:Jango" die senkrechte Linie machst und dahinter nur "Jango" schreibst, sieht das für den Leser noch besser aus. Denn in der Jedipedia wird von Links nur der rechte Teil angezeigt, der sozusagen erklärt, wohin eine Seite führt. Du kannst sogar schreiben Das ist Jangos Benutzerseite (Das ist Jangos Benutzerseite) oder einen anderen beliebigen Text, der dann als verlinkt angezeigt wird, so lange im linken Teil der Klammer vor der senkrechten Linie der korrekte Link steht. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu verwirrend ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 12:50, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: moment klappt zwar schon so Jango so müssts stimmen oder? *verwirrt* Jango 12:51, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Genau, jetzt hast du es :-) RC-9393 Admin 12:51, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: so danke für die Hilfe das Admin hinter deinem Namen was genau hat das zu bedeuten heisst das das du die Seite gegründet hast ich mein admin steht doch für Administrator oder nich? Jango 12:56, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Das "Admin" steht tatsächlich für Administrator, aber die Seite habe ich nicht gegründet ;-) Ich bin eigentlich "nur" ein normaler Benutzer mit einigen Sonderrechten, das heißt, ich kann Artikel und Bilder löschen oder Leute sperren, die hier Vandalismus betreiben und die Jedipedia schädigen wollen. Zudem halte ich ein Auge darauf, daß Leute die Richtlinien einhalten (also zum Beispiel nicht einfach Texte von irgendwoher hierher kopieren) und versuche, neuen Mitgliedern bei Problemen zu helfen, aber das machen viele der anderen Benutzer hier auch, die keine Admin-Rechte besitzen. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 13:14, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Ah ja verstehe muss wann was besonderes Machen um Administrator zu werden oder gibs da so ne Art Rat der entscheidet das man einer wird oder nicht Jango 13:16, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Neue Admins werden aus dem Kreis der aktiven Mitglieder berufen und sollten einige Grundvoraussetzungen bringen - eine kontinuierliche, über einen längeren Zeitraum konstante Mitarbeit, fundiertes Wissen über Star Wars, gute Quellenkenntnisse und natürlich Erfahrungen im Umgang mit der Seite selbst, mit den Richtlinien und mit den Formatierungen etc., um entsprechend Hilfestellung leisten zu können. Außerdem ist der Job bisweilen recht zeitaufwendig, also sollte man entweder viel Zeit haben oder aber Gelegenheit haben, zum Beispiel während der Arbeit einen Blick auf die Jedipedia halten zu können. Weitere Admins werden allerdings nur bei Bedarf engagiert, wenn der Aufwand zu groß wird, um ihn mit dem aktuellen Team zu bewältigen. Da viele der übrigen aktiven Benutzer sich ebenfalls sehr sorgfältig um die Jedipedia kümmern, ein Auge auf die Artikel haben, aufräumen, formatieren und Ratsuchenden gerne Hilfestellung leisten, funktioniert das ganze Projekt auf einer gemeinschaftlichen Ebene sehr gut, ohne daß es durch eine riesige Anzahl an Admins aufgebläht werden muß. Wir sind im Endeffekt nichts anderes als "normale" Benutzer mit ein paar mehr Rechten, aber auch mehr Pflichten. RC-9393 Admin 13:25, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandalismus Die sterben echt nicht aus und werden immer dreister.E.B 16:50, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) *Premia Admin 16:52, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) @93: Da haben sich unsere Blockaden überkreuzt. Bild:;-).gif *RC-9393 Admin 16:56, 5. Mär 2007 (CET): Lieber doppelt gesperrt als gar nicht ;-) Hält besser... *An E.B: Ja, die wird es auch immer geben, je größer ein Wiki-Projekt wird. Nett von Dir, daß Du ihm einen Hinweis geschrieben hast; als effektivste Lösung hat es sich allerdings erwiesen, sie einfach zu ignorieren und ihnen überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, sondern die Beiträge kommentarlos wieder zu entfernen (bzw. einen Löschantrag hineinzusetzen). Jegliche persönliche Reaktion ist für die nur eine Bestätigung und wirkt motivierend; reagiert keiner und macht man einfach alles rückgängig, wird es in der Regel schnell langweilig... ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:56, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) Frage hi ich wollt fragen wie das mit den ja überschriften nenn ichs mal in der benutzerseite geht so wie auf der Diskussionsseite die betrefss mein ich gruß Jango 07:20, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Verweis Ich habe etwas im Vorschlägeforum über die Wookiepedia!!!! IRC Channel Hallo RC-9393, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:36, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Frage Hallo RC-9393 ich hab ne Frage und zwar ist Peragus gleich zustellen mit der Mine von Peragus oder ist damit was anderes gemeint weil mir das aufgefallen ist als ich in der liste der gewünschten Artikel nachgeschaut habe und wenns gleichgestellt ist würde ich ne Weiterleitung zur Mine von Peragus erstellen Gruß Jango 21:36, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich vermute auch, daß mit Peragus die Peragus-Mine gemeint ist; über das dazugehörige Peragus-System ist nicht wirklich viel bekannt und das wichtigste steht bereits in dem Artikel zur Mine. Eine Weiterleitung wäre in dem Fall sicher erstmal eine gute Wahl; falls jemand sich später wider Erwarten gehalten fühlt, einen Artikel über das Peragus-System o.ä. zu schreiben, kann er das ja dennoch jederzeit tun. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:49, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :: super danke hast mir geholfen achja schon meine benutzerseite angeschaut ist ziemlich cool geworden bin richtig stolz auf mich;) Jango 21:56, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Klar, hab ich schon besichtigt - schließlich ist Jango ja auch einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, da muß ich automatisch alles untersuchen, wo "Jango" draufsteht ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 22:05, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::ach ja nochwas DarthMomse bittet dich darum ins IRC zu kommen Jango 21:59, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ich betreue die Jedipedia neben meiner Arbeit und habe sie dabei ständig im Hintergrund offen - da kann ich beim besten Willen nicht auch noch einen Chat-Client laufen lassen. Denn irgendwann muß ich auch noch was für mein Geld tun ;-) Ein Echtzeit-Chat ist mir im Moment zu zeitintensiv. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 22:05, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::no prob DarthMomse meint es wär nett wenn du dich mal sehen lässt du musst auch nix schreiben Jango 22:18, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Daniel Weber Tauchen nicht in letzter Zeit öfter solch uminöse Artikel auf? Periphalos 08:47, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) :Die gab es eigentlich schon immer, keine Wikipedia ist frei von Vandalen und "Spaßvögeln", weil das Prinzip natürlich geradezu dazu einlädt. Die Anzahl solcher Artikel steigt natürlich proportional zur Größe des Projekts. Da das Internet auch nur ein Spiegel der "realen Welt" ist, gibt es sie online natürlich genauso wie im echten Leben und man muß einfach damit leben. Das beste Mittel ist ignorieren, reverten, Löschantrag, löschen und weiter seinen Angelegenheiten nachgehen ;-) Da wir eine sehr aufmerksame Community sind, deren Mitglieder schnell reagieren und gut wachen, haben wir diese Angelegenheit sehr gut im Griff, finde ich. Insofern sind Fake-Artikel relativ chancenlos. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 08:59, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Auch wenn ich sie nervig finde, der Daniel Weber "Artikel" war aber schon wieder so stumpf, das er lustig wirkte. In diesem Sinne, eine frohe Jagd nach Vandalen Periphalos 09:13, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Wie wird man Admin? Hallo RC-9393! Ich hätte da mal eine kleine Frage: Wie kann man Admin werden?^^--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:36, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo Opi-Wann, Admins werden bei Bedarf aus der Gemeinde der Autoren ernannt, wenn die Notwendigkeit dafür besteht. Hierbei ist es wichtig, daß der potentielle Admin kontinuierlich und regelmäßig über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg an der Jedipedia mitgearbeitet hat, sich mit den Autoren- und Copyright-Richtlinien, allgemeinen Wiki-Konventionen und -Themen auskennt, damit er in der Lage ist, ggfs. Ratsuchenden zu helfen. Außerdem sollte man die Möglichkeit haben, regelmäßig online zu sein, um die Jedipedia im Auge zu haben (z.B. bei Vandalismus oder bei Problemen), da der Admin-Job neben einigen erweiterten Rechten (z.B. dem Löschen von Artikeln und Sperren von Benutzern) auch Pflichten mit sich bringt und bisweilen zeitaufwendig sein kann. Natürlich ist auch eine gewisse Geduld und Nervenstärke nicht von Nachteil ;-) Momentan besteht allerdings keine Notwendigkeit, einen weiteren Admin zu "berufen", da die Jedipedia eine so gut funktionierende Gemeinschaft ist, in der sich alle Autoren gleichermaßen um die Qualität und die Ordnung kümmern, Artikel patrouillieren, Löschanträge stellen und neuen Mitgliedern Hilfestellung bieten. Sollte eines Tages aus Zeit- oder Personalgründen die Ernennung eines weiteren Admins nötig sein, wird dieses aus dem Kreis der besonders aktiven, zuverlässigen und langen Mitarbeiter geschehen, die neben dem Spaß am Artikelschreiben auch keine Scheu vor "langweiligen" Fleißaufgaben haben und sich gut mit allem auskennen. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 14:56, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Ok, danke für die ausführliche Antwort! ;) Schön Tag noch--Opi-Wann Knobi 10:34, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Bitte um Ermächtigung zur Sperrung von Vandalen Gestern war wieder ein Vandale auf unserer Seite. Ich habe mir über etwa 20 Minuten eine kleine Editierschlacht mit dem Burschen geliefert und dann kam endlich Little Ani und hat ihn gesperrt. Ich würde solche Leute gerne schon gleich zu Beginn dingfest machen können. Ich bin nun seit etwa 4 Monaten Mitglied in der Jedipedia und habe mich durch knapp 40 Artikel und seit einigen Tagen auch mit über tausend Änderungen in Artikeln in der Jedipedia bemüht. Aus dem Grunde sollte Vertrauen mir gegenüber nicht angezweifelt werden. Ich habe bestimmt schon 5 Vandalen boykottiert. Daher erbitte ich zu effektiveren Abwehr solcher Leute hiermit das Recht zur Sperrung von Vandalen, die zukünftig hier auftauchen werden. Ich werde in Kürze auch die Vandalismus Task Force Babel bei mir auf die Benutzerseite bringen. Könnt ihr mir das Recht zur Sperrung gestatten? E.B 15:07, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wir haben momentan noch keine Richtlinie o.ä. was erweiterte Benutzerrechte (von "move" einmal abgesehen) betrifft. Bislang war die Notwendigkeit weiterer Rechteverteilungen auch noch nicht gegeben, so daß die Frage sich nie gestellt hat. Ich kann aktuell gar nicht sagen, in wie weit man einzelne Rechte in welchem Umfang technisch gesehen gewähren kann. Wir müssen dieses Punkt deswegen erst einmal untersuchen, bis dahin kann ich Dir leider keine Antwort geben und muß Dich um Geduld bitten. Auf jeden Fall danke für die Anregung! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 11:33, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Wenn man so in die Wikipedia reinschaut, sieht man an jeder Ecke einen Vandalen. Es wäre in einer wachsenden Wiki eine große Erleichterung für die Bekämpfung von Vandalismus, wenn die Stammuserschaft damit ausgestattet wäre. Bei folgenden Leuten wäre diese Möglichkeit meiner Ansicht nach ebenfalls angebracht: Modgamers, Yoda41, Ben Kenobi, Assassin, Yoda5629, Jade Skywalker, Darth Momse, Xargon. Schaut vielleicht mal nach, was ihr technisch so machen könnt.E.B 12:26, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:19, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Mal wieder ein Rollenspiel Hallo RC-9393 Zu deiner "Kritik" Habe gerade ein Beispiel für einen Missionsablauf verlinkt. Aber wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, gibt es bei uns kein Kampfsystem im eigentlichen Sinne (wie zB Würfel etc). Die Spielercharaktere agieren passend zu jeweiligen Situation und der Spielleiter entscheidet über Erfolg bzw Misserfolg. MfG Periphalos 20:31, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Artikel Mandalorianer Hallo RC-9393! Eine IP-Adresse hat den Artikel Mandalorianer erweitert. Da du dich ja so gut mit der Thematik auskennst, kannst du vielleicht mal beizeiten einen Blick über diese Änderungen werfen... immerhin ist es ja ein exzellenter Artikel und soll vor Unwahrheiten geschützt werden :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:17, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Oh ja, ich kümmere mich sofort darum.... Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 23:28, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::So, da hatte sich mittlerweile an einigen Stellen Merkwürdiges eingeschlichen; ich habe mal ein wenig aufgeräumt ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:43, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::Super, dann ist der Artikel ja wieder sauber ^^ Der Abschnitt Charaktere war okay? Den hat die fleißige IP-Adresse auch noch eingefügt. --Little Ani Admin 23:45, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) EDIT: Sorry, hatte übersehen, dass du ihn schon entfernt hast :) --Little Ani Admin 23:47, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::(Bearbeitungskonflikt) Den habe ich entfernt, weil die darin enthaltenen Informationen in den einzelnen Abschnitten des Artikels bereits vorhanden sind und hier nur noch einmal wiederholt wurden. Das machte nicht wirklich viel Sinn, zumal einiges davon auch etwas frei interpretiert war ;-) RC-9393 Admin 23:49, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, klar! Danke für dein schnelles Handeln, ging ja jetzt echt mal zackig :) --Little Ani Admin 23:52, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Hi RC-9393 ich hab ein Bild Hochgeladen wo Jango Fett den Flammenwerfer benutzt meinst du du könntest das noch irgendwie in den Artikel Mandalorianer einbauen oder in den von Jango hier hab auch gleich einen Artikel zu Flammenwerfer geschrieben -- Jango 07:46, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ein Verweis auf die Seite der Vorschläge Da habe ich was geschrieben. Lies mal. Ich bin Erik (E.B 21:05, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST)) Apropos Voeschläge kann man nicht auch wie in Wp verlinkungen zu einzelnen Begriffen in die Wikipedia machen so das es zum besseren verständnis beiträgt so wie Ale bei Corellianisches Ale ? Jango 20:33, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst natürlich beim Ale durchaus zum Wikipedia-Ale verlinken, allerdings nicht unter "Quellen" sondern in einer eigenen Rubrik namens "Weblinks". Bei allgemeinen Themen aus der Realität steht dem nichts entgegen (zum Beispiel auch bei Dingen wie Lichtgeschwindigkeit, Parsec o.ä.), weil es ja nicht um offizielle oder kanonische Fragen geht, sondern nur ein Hinweis zum Weiterlesen sein soll, falls sich jemand für ein Thema aus der Realität oder die realen Hintergründe interessiert. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 22:02, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Cool danke ich hab bei Wp gesehen das die das sogar bei ein Paar Artikeln im Artikel selber drin haben aber so das es so aus sieht als wenn es ein interner Link wär oder irre ich mich Jango 22:16, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dooku Im Film heisst Dooku ja Count Dooku hat das irgendeine Bedeutung ( Titel etc.) oder ist das sein Vorname.Weil ich finde das sollte man in den Artikel einbringen damit Besucher die sich für Dooku interressieren wisssen was es mit Count auf sich hat und damit ich es weiss ^^ P.S.: Da wir ja beide von Jango abstammen wäre es da nicht schön wenn wir Freunde wären und ich dich und du mich in die Jedipedia Freundeliste unserer Benutzerseiten eintagen würden? -- dein nicht wachstumsbeschleunigter Klonbruder Boba 20:41, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Count = Graf. Ganz einfach! Bild:;-).gif Was deine Freundesliste angeht, kann ich dir allerdings nicht helfen... Ben Kenobi 21:35, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::doch doch für dich gilt die gleiche Frage wie für Rc-9393 Boba 21:37, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, Ben Kenobi war schneller als ich, macht nix! :) Servus Boba F! Das Wort "Count" bedeutet im deutschen "Graf" und wurde in den Filmen, sowie anderen Quellen nicht übersetzt. Ich persönlich finde, dass Graf Dooku schrecklich klingt und bleibe gerne bei der englischen Bezeichnung. Der Titel hat eigentlich keine richtige Bedeutung, er steht lediglich für seine Anführerschaft zahlreicher unabhängiger Systeme. Hoffentlich konnte ich dir weiterhelfen! Schöne Grüße Xargon 21:39, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Zumal "Graf" im Zusammenhang mit Christopher Lee bei mir immer eindeutige Assoziationen in Richtung Dracula weckt ;-) "Count" ist aber tatsächlich nichts anderes als der englische Adelstitel "Graf". Zu Deiner Anfrage, Boba, Ich habe eigentlich gar keine spezielle Freundesliste auf meiner Benutzerseite, da ich es vermeiden will, den Eindruck entstehen zu lassen, ich könnte einige Benutzer besser leiden als andere oder Benutzern, die nicht in der Liste stehen, das Gefühl zu geben, von mir benachteiligt zu werden ;-) Aber das ändert natürlich nichts daran, daß wir als Jangos Klone in einem besonderen "Verwandtschaftsverhältnis" zueinander stehen :-) Gruß vom wachstumsbeschleunigten Klon RC-9393 Admin 21:50, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm RC meine Frage hast du dann wohl vor lauter lauter übersehen oder? is nit schlimm bei dem ganzen Trubel auch ganz verständlich sie steht in dem Punkt über dem hier väterliche Grüße ;) Jango 21:56, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vandale Bitte sperr die IP mit der Nummer 80.128.232.89 wegen Vandalismus Frage Was hältst du denn von dem Vorschlag den ich auf Premias Diskussionsseite kund getan habe -- Gruß Boba 22:16, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Vergiss die Frage habe mich grade via ICQ mit Ben Kenobi drüber unterhalten und da ist mir aufgefallen das dass soger noch als Vandalen absporn führen könnte, weil die der Meinung sein könnten dass wenn die Jedipedia 5 Tage oder so Vandalenfrei ist , das es wieder Zeit für nen Vandalen wäre. Also vergiss das am besten wieder -- Gruß Boba 13:14, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ostergrüße Die auch frohe Ostern, hoffe der Osterhase legt dir ein schönes Star Wars Geschenk in dein Osterkörbchen. Dein Klonbruder Boba 15:12, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hi RC! Danke für die Ostergrüße - mögest auch du viele bunte Eierchen finden! Bild:;-).gif Für deine Geschäftsreise wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg und versuch doch, auch ein wenig bei dem guten Wetter auszuspannen. Bis bald und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:13, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hallo ich hätte da mal ein paar Fragen: 1. Gibt es schon ein Wörterbuch für Mando'a? 2. Ich arbeite gerade an einem Artikel über die IG2000 von IG88, allerdings lässt sich das Bild nicht hochladen. PS: Was heißt "Peng-Du bist tot" (Sev) auf Mando'a? Bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite antworten! Bly 12:05, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Bly! Da RC auf Geschäftsreise ist, werde ich mal schnell für meinen ner'vod antworten. :1. Ja, es gibt ein Wörterbuch für Mando'a. Den Link dazu findest du hier. :2. IG-2000 hat schon einen Artikel und es gibt auch schon ein Bild dazu. → hier :3. Peng - Du bist tot! heißt Peng - Gar (cuyir) kyr'adyc! :Allerdings ist es üblich, dass immer dort geantwortet wird, wo auch die Frage gestellt wurde, in diesem Fall in RCs Diskussion. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:18, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo, sage mir bitte, wie du das mit den Unterschriften meinst. :Unterschriften werden immer gemacht, wenn du vier Tilden (also ~~~~) eingibst. --Little Ani Admin 20:00, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) (Das hier ist beispielsweise meine Unterschrift)